


That's how you know you're in love

by Bread_Stars



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pride, anyway it's hella gay, based on that one picture, you'll know it when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert patted the box in his pocket as casually as possible to check it was still there. He had been planning this for a long time. When the idea if a pride parade had come up he knew this was his chance. He hadn't told anyone else about it though he was sure his fellow officers had noticed that he was acting a bit differently. They were all, however, wise enough not to comment on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's how you know you're in love

It was a sunny day in mid June and Javert patrolled the area. Valjean had insisted that he go with Cosette and her friends to a LGBT* pride march. It was actually her friends and their political activist group who had organised it. Javert being a police officer knew most of them. They had been part of some protests gone violent although they usually weren't the ones who started said violence.

  
"Come with us to the pride parade. Cosette and her friends are going and I think it would be rather fitting for us to go as well." Valjean had asked him.

  
He had had to tell him that he was at work that day seeing as more officers were needed in such a situation because crime becomes more likely to happen. Valjean had nodded and told him that he might see him.

  
He patted the box in his pocket as casually as possible to check it was still there. He had been planning this for a long time. When the idea if a pride parade had come up he knew this was his chance. He hadn't told anyone else about it though he was sure his fellow officers had noticed that he was acting a bit differently. They were all, however, wise enough not to comment on it.

  
He did his best to try and spot them amongst the crowd. He took ages before he was actually able to even spot them. When Valjean saw him he beamed and came over to the metal fence which showed the public where they should march down.

  
"Hello. How's your shift going?" Valjean greeted him.

  
"Well enough. There's not been too much crime yet so it's been fairly boring." Javert told him. "How's your day been?"

  
"Good thanks. I have gotten to really meet Cosette's friends whilst marching down here to express my beliefs. That has made it a good day."

  
Javert paused a second. This was it. This was when he should do it. The moment was right, or so he told himself.

  
"Can I make it better?"

  
"What?" Valjean asked in confusion.

  
"Jean, I've never been good with these sorts of things. I can't create poetry or tell you what I like about you most. The latter is because there are many things I could say I like about you. So it should be, I suppose." Javert frowned at himself for getting sidetracked. "I digress, what I mean to say is will you marry me, Jean? I wish for us to be seen as together in the lawr as well as in society." He had gotten down on one knee by this point and had gotten out the ring which was previously in his pocket.

  
Valjean had tears in his eyes at this point and looked down at Javert in adoration as if he'd just hold him that God himself was to appear to him.

  
"Yes. Of course I will." Jean breathed with a massive smile on his face. He held out a hand to Javert which he slipped the ring onto. It was a beautiful simple silver ring with a single small diamond at the centre.

  
Javert stood up so that he was eye level with Valjean who immediately pulled him in for a kiss Jean wrapped his arms around his back and in return Javert rested his arms on Valjean's hips. The kiss portrayed all the current emotions going through them.

  
When they pulled apart people around the were clapping and cheering at the having seen the entire thing. Javert glanced at his fellow officers who had joined in with grins on their faces. He rolled his eyes at the and returned his attention to Valjean.

  
"I love you. You know that?" Valjean told him.

  
"Well you only tell me every few hours. I don't forget that easily." Javert smirked. "And I love you too though you probably guessed that from the fact that I just proposed to you.  
Jean smiled widely. It wasn't often that Javert said those words even though Valjean knew he did. It was nice to hear them out loud.

  
"Oh my god, we have to find Cosette to tell her about this!" He said in realisation jumping slightly with excitement. "Can you come over this barrier so that we can tell her together?"  
Javert glanced back at his colleagues who were urging him on and saw his boss roll his eyes and motion for him to leave.

  
"I believe so."

  
He climbed over the barrier as quickly as possible and revved Valjean who immediately pulled him close.

  
"Let's go."

  
They ventured into the crowd in search for Cosette who had gone off with her friends somewhere if the other. Eventually they managed to spot her and they pushed through the crowd toward her.

  
"Cosette!" Valjean called getting her attention.

  
"Papa, Javert! There you are. I thought you couldn't make it." Cosette frowned at Javert.  
"I was on shift until.." He glanced at Valjean to check it was okay for him to say and in answer he earned an excited nod. "Until I proposed to your father."

  
"You what?" She screeched. "Oh my god! This is amazing! I'm so happy for you. You deserve this. And on pride as well."

  
"Yes, I have been wanting to for a while and the opportunity seemed fitting." Javert told her as his hand slipped into Valjean's.

  
"You have?"

  
"Yes."

  
"How long?"

  
"A month or so." He shrugged.

  
"I'm glad you decided now to do it though I'd have been happy whatever the circumstance was." Valjean smiled widely.

  
"So when's the wedding?" Cosette asked.

  
"We just decided to get married. We don't have a plan for the wedding just yet. Though I'm looking forward to planning."

  
"You should be our bridesmaid." Javert told her surprising the other two. "What?"  
"Nothing. You really should."

  
"I'd love to!" She sang happily. "I'm going to go tell all my friends about this. Enjolras will be happy that this happened. I'll have to thank him and the others for organising this."  
Jean laughed. "Give them our thanks too. Tell them that they're welcome to come too."  
"I will!" She waved before disappearing once again.

  
Valjean turned his gaze to Javert. The other man was thinking on his words and that he wouldn't care whatever the circumstances were. He found that neither would he. Javert thought on the convenience of this pride march but that it didn't all depend on this situation. He thought about that as long as he was to marry Valjean he didn't care how as long as it wasn't against the law. Maybe that's how you know you're in love.


End file.
